


Die Verletzten werden die Ärzte sein

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer wechselt eigentlich Thiels Verband nachdem Boerne ihm den Hals aufgeschnitten hat? Irgendeiner muss es ja machen. Naja, irgendeiner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Verletzten werden die Ärzte sein

**Author's Note:**

> So, also. Lange bei gewissen Leserinnen angekündigt, endlich geschrieben, gebetat und gepostet. Uff!
> 
> Warnung! Kann Spuren von Kitsch enthalten. Ja, Gott, was heißt Spuren... 
> 
> Ach ja, der Titel... Leider nicht so ganz auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Die Zeile "die Verletzten sollen die Ärzte sein, die Letzten sollen die Ersten sein..." entstammt aus dem Lied "The Geek Shall Inherit" von Wir Sind Helden.
> 
> Wäre das auch geklärt.
> 
> Dann fehlt nur noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an cricri fürs Betalesen! Besonders für die Hilfe beim "Entkitschen". Du weißt... ;-)
> 
> Nun denn.
> 
> Viel Freude :-)

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Seine Hände fuhren an dem makellosen Körper unter ihm entlang. Er war einfach perfekt. Perfekt weich, perfekt warm, jedes Härchen an seinem Platz, jeder Atemzug hob und senkte die Brust in einem perfekten Rhythmus. Jedes Seufzen perfekt leise und jedes Stöhnen perfekt laut. Er wand sich in perfekt fließenden Bewegungen unter ihm und er kam zum perfekten Zeitpunkt.

 

So weit, so perfekt.

 

 

Das Problem war nur, dass das Ganze auch leider nur eine perfekte Fantasie war. Thiel war zwar jedesmal perfekt erregt und die Orgasmen waren ... naja, vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber immerhin sehr gut. Perfekt würden sie wohl nur sein, wenn er sie nicht immer alleine erleben müsste sondern sie mit ihm zusammen erleben dürfte. In echt.

Was ja total utopisch war.

 

Diese Erkenntnis kam jedesmal so zuverlässig in sein Bewusstsein wie er zum Höhepunkt, während er an Boerne dachte. Und ab da war dann gar nichts mehr perfekt. Nicht einmal wenigstens ein bisschen gut. Da war er einfach nur noch ernüchtert und fühlte sich armselig und schämte sich auch irgendwie. Und er war in diesen Momenten so alleine. Alleiner ging's gar nicht.

 

Nicht einmal im Spiegel mochte er sich danach anschauen, wenn er im Bad stand und sich die Hände und den Bauch wusch und sich ein frisches Oberteil anzog oder sich gleich komplett geduscht hatte, weil er total durchgeschwitzt war. Weil er die Sache mal wieder künstlich in die Länge gezogen hatte um nicht ganz so schnell wieder alleiner als je zuvor zu sein.

 

 

Aber das war heute nicht nötig. Heute war es schnell gegangen. Heute reichte das Sparprogramm.

Als er alle Spuren beseitigt hatte, schaute er dann doch auf und guckte in ein immer noch rotwangiges Gesicht, an dessen Stirn ein paar vereinzelte Haasträhnen klebten. Von wegen alle Spuren beseitigt, das hätte er als Kommissar aber auch besser wissen müssen.

Oh Mann. Wenn Boerne ihn jetzt so sehen würde und wüsste, dass er wegen ihm so aussah, so ... gerade frisch geliebt. Ja, geliebt. Er dachte wirklich geliebt. Er hätte auch gefickt denken können, tat er aber nicht. Er dachte geliebt. Er dachte geliebt und er dachte dabei an Boerne. Scheißmist, aber so war es halt.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, nur ein bisschen, weil der Gurt, der sich gerade um seine Brust zusammenzog ihm auch das Lächeln mittendrin abschnürte.

Warum gerade Boerne?

 

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und das Lächeln wurde vollends abgewürgt. Statt dessen rollten sich auf Klingelknopfdruck perfekt synchron vier Augen nach oben und aus zwei Mündern drang ein Seufzen.

 

Das war bei ihm wie bei dem Köter von diesem ... wie hieß der Typ nochmal ... dieser ... Pawlow, ja genau. Pawlow. Das war der Name. Der zu sabbern anfing, wenn er das Glöckchen hörte. Also der Hund jetzt, nicht der Pawlow. Wobei, wer wusste das schon? Egal...

Jedenfalls, bei Thiel war es ganz ähnlich. Nur dass seine Reaktion nicht nach freudiger Erwartung aussah, wenn er es läuten hörte, sondern nach ... dem Gegenteil eben. Denn Klingeln bedeutete eigentlich immer nur eines. Beziehungsweise ein _er_. Und da rollte man eben mit den Augen und seufzte genervt. War einfach so.

Dieses Reaktionsmuster hatte sich über die Jahre so eingeschliffen, dass er das gar nicht mehr steuern konnte. Und jetzt reichte nur noch das Klingeln und er reagierte eben so, wie er es gelernt hatte. Ganz automatisch.

 

Dass das irgendwie Scheiße war weil es inzwischen einfach nicht mehr stimmte, war ihm mittlerweile mehr als klar. Anfangs hatte das alles noch schön seine Ordnung gehabt.

Da war ihm Boerne mit seinen perfekt sitzenden Anzügen, seiner perfekten Sprache, seinem perfekten Können und seinem unverschämt perfekten Glück gehörig auf den Geist gegangen. Tierisch genervt war er von ihm gewesen. Mann oh Mann.

Und dann war der auch ständig irgendwie da. Immer und überall dabei. Lief ihm hinterher sobald er ihn erblickte oder suchte ihn, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Und dann biss er sich an ihm fest und ließ ihn nicht einmal dann wirklich in Ruhe, wenn er fertiggeschnüffelt und fertiggespielt hatte oder wenn sein Spürsinn und seine Kunststückchen ausreichend bewundert worden waren. Einfach immer irgendwie da.

 

So zuverlässig lästig. Und Thiel hatte es schon immer geschätzt, wenn Dinge beständig waren. Er hatte schon genug Veränderungen in seinem Leben mitmachen müssen, da war es schön, wenn einfach mal auf alles Verlass war. Und dass Boerne seine Nerven strapazierte, darauf konnte er sich hundertprozentig verlassen. Seine kleine Welt war in Ordnung. Wenn auch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

 

 

Bis zu dem einen Abend vor ein paar Monaten. Da hatte es auch geklingelt. Thiel hatte mit den Augen gerollt und geseufzt. Er war lustlos zur Tür geschlurft und als er aufgemacht hatte, da war plötzlich die schöne Ordnung weg gewesen. Da hatte mit einem Mal einfach gar nichts mehr gestimmt. Da war irgendwie sein ganzes Weltbild durcheinander gebracht worden.

 

Er hatte den ganzen Abend über seinem Vater nicht richtig zuhören können, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, diesen Stich in seiner Brust und die Leere und die Ernüchterung, die die nicht erfüllte Erwartung und Boernes Fehlen in ihm auslösten, für sich klarzukriegen. Boernes Fehlen. Ja, so hatte sich das an diesem Abend angefühlt. Boerne hatte ihm gefehlt.

Das war so absurd wie wahr.

 

Da hatte Thiel zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass das gar nicht so schlecht war, das mit Boerne. Und dass Boerne ihn nicht nur an diesem Abend nicht genervt hätte, sondern dass er es schon lange nicht mehr tat. Dass die Abende mit Boerne, wenn er ehrlich war, gar nicht so lästig waren, wie er immer vorgab. Dass Boernes Besuche nach Feierabend doch ganz angenehm waren. Dass es irgendwie viel besser war, sich von Boernes Monologen quälen zu lassen als von irgendwelchen Stimmen aus dem Fernseher. Oder der Stille. Dass ein Glas Wein zu zweit viel besser schmeckte als ein Bier allein. Und das Essen sowieso. Dass nur Boerne ihn in aller Ruhe schweigen lassen konnte und keine Antworten erwartete, wenn Thiel keine Lust drauf hatte. Dass er viel besser schlecht einschlafen konnte nach einem Abend mit Boerne, wenn er noch wach lag und ein zweites Mal über seine Witze lachte und über seine Tollpatschigkeit oder über seine brillanten Einfälle staunte, obwohl der andere schon gar nicht mehr da war.

 

Nee, irgendwie waren die Abende mit Boerne mittlerweile eine ziemlich nette Sache geworden. Genervt sein war schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr angebracht.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut gewesen, dass er an diesem Abend enttäuscht worden war. Sonst hätte er womöglich verpasst, dass er in Münster inzwischen sehr wohl einen Freund gefunden hatte.

 

 

Dass das dann allerdings so überhand nehmen würde, daran hätte er am Anfang seiner Erkenntnis auch nicht geglaubt.

Aber eines Nachts lag er halt in seinem Bett, wach, und lachte ein zweites Mal über Boernes Witze und seine Tollpatschigkeit und staunte über seine brillanten Einfälle, hörte ihn erzählen, sah ihn gestikulieren, ihn lachen, ihn schmollen. Und wieder lachen.

Er sah zum zweiten Mal, wie Boerne seinen Blick auf ihn richtete, aber zum ersten Mal, wie er ihn ansah.

Er sah zum zweiten Mal Boernes Mund lächeln, aber zum ersten Mal die weichen Lippen.

Er nahm zum zweiten Mal wahr, wie Boerne einmal nicht redete, aber zum ersten Mal, wie er ihm zuhörte.

Er sah zum zweiten Mal, wie Boerne sich mit einem Finger die Brille hochschob, aber zum ersten Mal die grünen Augen dahinter, die manchmal frech funkelten, manchmal ganz weich waren, meistens hellwach und selten wirklich müde, aber immer so schön. So schön...

Er sah zum zweiten Mal, wie Boerne sich den Krawattenknoten lockerte und den obersten Hemdknopf aufmachte, aber zum ersten Mal das kleine unbehaarte zarte Hautdreieck zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen, in dem seine Fingerkuppe perfekt Platz finden würde.

Er sah zum zweiten Mal, wie Boerne aus der Tür ging, aber zum ersten Mal, wie er ihn verließ.

 

Und dann war zum ersten Mal Thiels Hand in seinen Schoß gewandert und gleich darauf wieder weg, weil das ja gar nicht ging.

Und dann war sie irgendwann ein zweites Mal dorthin gewandert und zum ersten Mal dortgeblieben. Ein bisschen nur. Das ging schon.

Und dann war sie irgendwann nicht nur dortgeblieben, sondern hatte einfach weitergemacht. Weil das ja gar nicht mehr anders ging.

 

Boerne reizte seine Nerven also sehr wohl, aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Sondern anders halt. So viel besser. So viel schlimmer.

 

Und trotzdem reagierte er unwillkürlich erst einmal genervt wie immer wenn es an der Tür klingelte. Klassische Konditionierung halt. Der Kopf machte das, was er die ganze Zeit trainiert hatte und der Wille hatte nichts zu wollen. Irgendwie so. Thiel wusste ja auch nicht, das passierte halt einfach, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und er wollte nicht. Oder eigentlich doch. Was wollte er denn überhaupt?

Er wollte Boerne, er wollte ihn so gerne, ihn mal ganz in echt anfassen, mit den Händen über Brust und Bauch fahren, von den Schultern bis zu den Hüften, seine Nase in Boernes Halsbeuge vergraben und dann ganz tief einatmen, vielleicht einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stelle drücken oder mit der Zunge ein wenig drüberlecken.

 

So, Stopp jetzt, aufhören.

Thiel spürte schon wieder die Erregung an seiner Wirbelsäule runterkrabbeln und das war jetzt grade echt ungünstig, wo doch Boerne höchstselbst vor seiner Tür stand. Und der durfte das auf keinen Fall mitkriegen, dass er da so aufgeregt war, wegen ihm. Nicht dass der dann am Ende womöglich die richtigen Schlüsse zog. Und womöglich alle seine Wünsche erfüllte.

Argh, nein, nein, nein.

So ging das nicht. Seine Fantasien waren für ihn alleine da, das ging Boerne gar nichts an.

 

Und jetzt würde er sich nicht mehr länger wie ein pubertierender Teenager benehmen, sondern wie ein genervter Nachbar und seinen Besucher entsprechend begrüßen. Der hatte sicher auch seine Erwartungen an ihn. Nicht, dass Thiel am Ende auch ein Weltbild zerstörte.

 

Er spritzte sich noch schnell ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, damit er nicht mehr ganz so frisch geliebt aussah und während er sich abtrocknete, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke, der ihm auch so jede Röte von den Wangen vertrieben hätte.

Was, wenn es gar nicht Boerne war?

Thiel spürte wieder diesen Stich, so wie damals. Das war echt mies gewesen, dieses Gefühl.

 

Er ging mit Herzklopfen und einem Kloß im Hals zur Tür und hoffte und wünschte und betete. _Boerne. Bitte._

 

Thiel öffnete. Alles perfekt.

Fast hätte er Boerne angelacht.

 

Boerne hob seine rechte Hand etwas an und lenkte so Thiels Blick auf einen Koffer.

"Hier bin ich. Etwas spät, aber was will man machen, wenn die Studenten an meinen Lippen hängen und auch nach Vorlesungsschluss noch die Möglichkeit nutzen wollen, mit einer Koryphäe wie mir zu diskutieren."

Thiels Blick wanderte zwischen Boernes Gesicht und dem Koffer hin und her, aber es gelang ihm nicht, einen vernünftigen Zusammenhang zwischen dem, was Boerne sagte und dem Koffer in seiner Hand herzustellen.

Und das war wieder so ein Moment, in dem Thiel sich fragte, ob er sich allen Ernstes tatsächlich darüber freute, wenn Boerne vor seiner Tür stand und ob er sich allen Ernstes wünschte mit Boerne zusammen zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Weil seltsam war er ja schon. Irgendwie.

 

Boerne merkte natürlich sofort, dass Thiel nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

"Thiel? Also reinlassen müssten Sie mich schon, oder soll ich den Verband hier im Treppenhaus wechseln?"

Richtig. Der Verband. Sie hatten ja ausgemacht, nein, Boerne hatte beschlossen, dass er höchstpersönlich die Wundversorgung übernehmen würde. Thiel hatte sich auch gar nicht erst gewehrt, als Boerne gleich im Krankenhaus noch davon anfing, das hätte ja eh keinen Sinn gehabt und irgendwie war es ja schon auch ganz praktisch, wenn er dafür nicht extra zum Arzt fahren musste. Aber dass das ausgerechnet jetzt sein musste? Konnten sie nicht einfach ein bisschen einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen verbringen? So ganz entspannt. Wie sonst auch.

Statt dessen würde Boerne mit seinen langen, schlanken, geschickten Fingern seinen Verband wechseln. Ihn anfassen, am Hals. Ganz in echt. Was er ja eigentlich ganz gerne mochte. Am Hals berührt werden. Nicht nur in seinen Fantasien mochte er das. Und das würde Boerne jetzt gleich tun.

Das... Nein. Das ging nicht. Er... Nein. Thiel wurde ganz anders, jetzt, wo seine ganzen Träumereien plötzlich in die Realität schwappten und sich Hoffnung mit Panik mischte. Plötzlich könnte etwas möglich sein. In echt.

 

"In echt" war Boerne aber auch völlig ahnungslos. Der hatte keinen Schimmer, was Thiel sich da heimlich ausmalte und in seinen Tagträumen mit ihm anstellte. Der war doch nur gekommen, um seine Arbeit zu machen. Der würde ihm das Pflaster vom Hals ziehen und Thiel würde wahrscheinlich froh sein können, wenn er ihm dabei nicht gleich die Naht mit aufriss. Und anschließend würde er ihm einen neuen Verband draufkleben und fertig war der Lack. Die ganze Sache hatte mit Erotik so viel zu tun wie Preussen Münster mit Spitzenfußball.

Also, mal wieder runterkommen jetzt hier. Normal werden. Das gab´s ja gar nicht...

"Äh ja, klar." Thiel trat auf die Seite und bedeutete Boerne mit einer unmotiviert einladenden Geste einzutreten.

"Am besten Sie legen sich auf Ihr Bett." Boerne nickte kurz in Richtung von Thiels Schlafzimmer und hängte dabei seinen Mantel auf. Er war wohl direkt von der Arbeit hierher gekommen. Na hoffentlich dachte Boerne dran, dass er nicht mehr bei seinen Leichen war und passte dann bei ihm gleich ein bisschen auf.

 

Thiel trottete also ins Schlafzimmer, Boerne schwebte hinterher. Thiel bemühte sich nicht näher daran zu denken, dass er gerade mit Boerne auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer war, sich dort aufs Bett legen würde und Boerne ihn anfassen würde. Das klang so geschwind dahergedacht ganz schön eindeutig.

Thiel versuchte gar nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken und legte sich einfach hin. Würde schon werden. Am besten immer schön an die Decke starren und an was anderes denken.

 

"Doch nicht so, wie soll ich denn bitte so an die Wunde rankommen, wenn da Ihre nicht gerade gering vorhandene submentale Fettschicht den Verband verdeckt. Nehmen Sie mal das Kissen weg." Boerne deutete mit einer verscheuchenden Bewegung auf Thiels Kopfkissen und machte sich dann daran, seinen Koffer zu öffnen.

Da war er schon wieder, dieser Moment, in dem Thiel sich wunderte, wie er diesen Mann auch nur ansatzweise anziehend finden konnte. Er musste echt geisteskrank sein.

Thiel seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, diesmal ehrlich genervt, von Boernes Ton, aber auch von sich selbst, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen. Er wollte ja schließlich auch, dass der Verbandswechsel jetzt nicht unnötig verkompliziert wurde und so einfach und damit so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne ging. Dann könnten sie anschließend noch ein bisschen zusammensitzen und ein bisschen quatschen oder so. Ganz gemütlich. Wo Boerne doch schon mal hier war. Ganz entspannt halt.

 

 

Thiel zog also das Kissen unter sich hervor und legte seinen Kopf direkt auf die Matratze. Er sah Boerne im Augenwinkel in seinem Koffer kramen und rümpfte die Nase, als ihm der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase stieg. Dieser Geruch gehörte ins Krankenhaus oder in Boernes Bunker, aber nicht in sein Schlafzimmer. Er würde später ordentlich lüften müssen, bevor er hier würde schlafen können.

Dann setzte Boerne sich neben ihn aufs Bett und zog sich Handschuhe über und da waren seine Hände auch schon an Thiels Unterkiefer und brachten seinen Kopf mit leichten Druck in eine etwas überstreckte Position.

Bevor Thiel diesen ersten Kontakt auch nur irgendwie verarbeiten konnte, waren Boernes Finger schon weiter und glitten an Thiels Hals entlang hinunter an die Stelle, wo das Pflaster klebte. Thiel fuhr bei dieser Berührung ein Schauer durch den Körper und fast hätte er geseufzt. Das ging ja gut los.

Er krallte sich mit seinem Blick am Weiß der Decke fest. Nicht abdriften jetzt.

 

Wie gut, dass da jetzt der Teil der ganzen Verbandswechelsgeschichte bevorstand, der für ihn schon immer am Schlimmsten gewesen war. Das würde sicher helfen, gefühlstechnisch bei der Sache zu bleiben.

Als Kind schon hatte er das gehasst, wenn man ihm Pflaster von der Haut ziehen musste. Er wusste auch nicht, ob das an der Ungeschicktheit der Person gelegen hatte, die den Verband abmachte oder an der Qualität der damaligen Pflaster oder seiner Zimperlichkeit oder an allen drei Dingen zusammen, jedenfalls hatte er die Pflasterentfernungen seiner Kindheit in keiner guten Erinnerung und das steckte bis heute in ihm drin.

Deshalb hielt Thiel auch schon mal vorsorglich die Luft an und stellte sich mental darauf ein, dass Boerne ihm mindestens die oberste Hautschicht gleich mit abreißen würde, als dieser anfing, eine Ecke des Verbandes von seiner Haut zu lösen. Aber dann entfernte er mit der richtigen Mischung aus Bestimmtheit und Vorsicht das Pflaster von der Haut und Thiel war darüber nicht nur erleichtert, sondern richtiggehend überrascht. Boerne war irgendwie... sanft gewesen. Das war natürlich schon ganz schön, aber irgendwie auch ... kein so guter Gedanke. Weil ... na, wegen Hoffnung und so.

 

Aber besser wurde es nicht, musste er feststellen.

Boerne tastete nämlich jetzt mit seinen Fingern behutsam die Haut um die Naht herum ab. Und er war dabei ziemlich großzügig. Thiel spürte nämlich auch Fingerspitzen an Stellen, die nicht in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit der Wunde standen, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Er wüsste jetzt nämlich nicht, dass er sich irgendwie am Schlüsselbein verletzt hätte. Oder an der Ecke, wo der Hals in die Schulter überging. Oder am Unterkiefer. Aber er sagte mal besser nichts, Boerne war ja hier der Arzt und sicher hatte das alles seine Richtigkeit. Anders als das Kribbeln, dass ihm bei diesen Berührungen durch die Glieder lief. Und die Gänsehaut, die er bekam. Das war aber auch viel zu lange her gewesen, dass er so angefasst worden war. In echt. Und von jemand anderem als ihm selbst. So ... zärtlich eben. Mann. Scheiß.

Er musste sich hier jetzt schnellstens wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen. Wahlweise musste Boerne jetzt einfach mal fertig werden.

 

Zum Glück kühlte sich sein Gemüt Sekunden später wieder etwas ab, als Boerne mit einem nassen Tupfer über die Naht ging. Die kalte Flüssigkeit auf seiner erhitzten Haut ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken und scharf die Luft einziehen.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt einen dummen Spruch erwartet, in dem Boerne sich über Thiels Zimperlichkeit ausließ, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Statt dessen entschuldigte er sich, und sowas war ja mal so gar nicht Boerne. Auch nicht, dass Boerne dabei leicht verunsichert klang. Und viel zu leise.

So sanfte Berührungen, so leise Töne - dieser Boerne light gefiel ihm irgendwie ... äh ... nicht. Oder doch. Er überforderte ihn jedenfalls.

Während Thiel sich immer noch wunderte, trocknete Boerne die Naht und die Haut in der Umgebung mit einer Vorsicht, die Thiel nicht anders als als liebevoll bezeichnen konnte. Schon wieder.

 

Hilfe! Was war denn hier los? Er musste dringend seine Gedanken wieder einfangen. So ging das nicht. Er starrte wieder hochkonzentriert an die Decke und studierte das Weiß in der Hoffnung, dass seine Sehnsüchte vor Langeweile eingingen.

Er bekam mit, wie Boerne ihm ein neues Pflaster aufklebte und sich die Handschuhe auszog. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da waren die Finger zurück an seinem Hals, diesmal berührten ihn nackte Fingerspitzen und was vorhin noch ein warmer Schauer war, wurde jetzt zum brennenden Stromstoß so ohne isolierende Plastikschicht dazwischen. Nackte Fingerspitzen, die noch einmal über die Ränder des Verbandes streichelten. Äh ... strichen. Strichen das Pflaster nochmal richtig fest. Herrgott nochmal!

Er hatte es doch jetzt eigentlich schon geschafft, altes Pflaster ab, neues drauf. Warum stand er nicht einfach auf? War ja jetzt nicht so, dass Boerne ihn gerade gewaltsam in die Laken drückte.

Oder kam da jetzt noch was? So rein aus medizinischer Sicht? Er war ja kein Experte. Mal gucken...

 

Thiel neigte seinen Kopf leicht Richtung Brust und bewegte seinen Blick von der Zimmerdecke weg. Statt dessen fixierte er Boernes Gesicht. Das war ja mal eindeutig spannender als der weiße Putz über ihm, wenn auch genauso undurchsichtig.

Boerne sah ernst aus, aber nicht ernst im Sinne von konzentriert, sondern ernst im Sinne von ... nachdenklich. Besorgt. Und er war viel zu still. Die ganze Zeit schon war der viel zu still gewesen. Und wenn Boerne still wurde, dann stimmte irgendetwas nicht.

Thiel wollte gerade nachfragen, da kam der andere ihm zuvor.

 

"Das hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können."

Boerne starrte immer noch auf Thiels Hals und er war immer noch viel zu leise und die Finger glitten immer noch viel zu vorsichtig über die Stelle mit dem Verband. Dabei streiften die Fingerkuppen unwillkürlich - oder möglicherweise ganz gewollt, aber das wagte Thiel nicht zu hoffen - immer wieder die Haut neben dem Pflaster und die Zartheit der Berührung schickte Thiel immer wieder diese Stromstöße durch den Körper.

Das war jetzt irgendwie gar nicht gut, dieser Blick in Boernes Gesicht, so weich und warm, der viel zu gut zu dem passte, was seine Finger da machten und das alles zusammen wiederum viel zu gut zu Thiels Wünschen.

Das war nicht gut, obwohl es jetzt auch nicht schlecht war, ganz und gar nicht, das musste er jetzt schon mal so sagen, auch wenn es vermutlich keinen Sinn ergab. So wie die ganze Situation hier. Die gerade immer schlimmer wurde.

"Naja, bei der Menge Alkohol, die Sie intus hatten, kann ich tatsächlich froh sein, dass Sie richtig getroffen haben." Wenigstens war seine Antwort nicht völlig sinnfrei, aber Boerne hatte ihm auch eine gute Vorlage gegeben. Das war gut, ein bisschen die Situation auflockern, das müsste doch helfen, hm?

"Machen Sie sich nur lustig, mir war gar nicht zum Lachen. Mir läuft es jedesmal eiskalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich dran denke, was hätte passieren können..."

Gut, das hatte also schon mal nicht so gut geklappt mit dem Auflockern. Mit Humor hatte es Boerne grade anscheinend nicht so. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der sah ja richtig elend aus. Das war irgendwie ... Scheiße Mann, was war denn mit dem los?

"Tut mir leid. Aber ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen." _Dank dir._

"Das waren die schlimmsten Sekunden meines Lebens." Boerne schluckte. Und fuhr weiterhin gedankenverloren über Thiels Hals. Mit Pflaster fixieren hatte das jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu tun.

Boerne streichelte ihn.

 

Allein der Gedanke ließ Thiel ganz schwummrig werden. Er wollte gegen die plötzliche Trockenheit in seinem Mund und seiner Kehle anschlucken, aber er fürchtete, das Boerne durch die Bewegung seines Kehlkopfes irgendwie unterbrochen werden könnte und das wollte er nicht. Er mochte das, was Boerne da machte, das war so viel aufregender und so viel schöner als in seinen Fantasien. Es war so echt. Thiel wünschte sich, dass Boerne auf ewig damit weitermachte. Und es war ihm langsam aber sicher scheißegal, ob Boerne jetzt merkte, dass ihm das gefiel.

"Wenn das schief gegangen wäre..." Boerne schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dabei lagen einen Moment lang seine Hände ruhig und warm auf Thiels Brust. Ob Boerne spüren konnte, wie heftig sein Herz schlug?

"Ist es aber nicht." Thiels Stimme war inzwischen auch alles andere als fest. Kein Wunder, Boernes Worte waren so voller ehrlicher Sorge und Schmerz und seine Berührungen so behutsam, dass es Thiel die Kehle schnürte.

"Ja." Boerne schaute ihn jetzt direkt an, Erleichterung tropfte in Thiels Augen und ein schüchternes Lächeln streichelte Thiels Gemüt. Und vorsichtige Finger tasteten über Thiels Gesicht, über den Hals, über die Brust.

 

Boerne hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und jetzt heilte er seine Wunden, die echten und die unsichtbaren, machte sich Sorgen und kümmerte sich um ihn. War da. Für ihn.

Thiel hatte ja keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, dass Boerne so viel an ihm lag. Dass der andere anscheinend so eine große Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren. Ganz in echt.

Thiel überkam mit einem Mal eine riesengroße warme Welle, die ihn überflutete mit Gewissheit.

Boerne wollte nicht ohne ihn sein.

Das traf sich gut, geradezu perfekt traf sich das, denn Thiel wollte ja so gerne mit Boerne sein.

 

Er führte beide Hände an Boernes Gesicht, legte sie ruhig und warm an dessen Wangen, sah in an. Boerne. Der genauso seltsam und einsam war wie er selbst. Der auch nicht ganz heil war.

 

Und dann legte er eine Hand in Boernes Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Drehte sich mit ihm. Boerne lag jetzt auf dem Bett und Thiel lag neben ihm und begann sich zu kümmern. Um Boerne. Um dessen Wunden.

Entfernte alle Verbände. Schicht für Schicht. So viele.

 

Er fand zuerst die echten Narben, die heldenhafte Geschichten erzählten, die mehr Trophäe waren als Makel, mit denen selbst der eitle Boerne sich schmücken konnte, die man gerne herzeigte, die schön waren. Und Thiel bewunderte jede einzelne, mit seinen Augen, seinen Fingern, seinen Lippen. 

Und da ließ Boerne zu, dass Thiel auch die Narben fand, die andere Geschichten erzählten. Traurige Geschichten. Geschichten, die noch gar nicht zu Ende waren. Das waren Narben, die nie einer sah, obwohl sie soviel größer waren und noch dazu schlecht verheilt. Die hässlich waren. Aber jetzt zeigte Boerne sie. Er zeigte sie ihm. Nur ihm. Und Thiel küsste die traurigen Erinnerungen schön, streichelte die schlechten Erfahrungen gut und umarmte die Kälte im anderen warm. Liebte alle Ängste einfach weg, erstickte alle Unsicherheiten in sicheren Umarmungen und verband die eine einsame Seele mit der anderen.

 

Und Thiel fühlte sich ganz leicht und ganz neu und sowas von angekommen und durfte Boerne endlich richtig gut finden und ihn vermissen und ihn anlachen und sich über ihn freuen. In echt.

Seine Hände durften jetzt und hier und vielleicht auch morgen und anderswo über den wunderschönen Körper unter ihm fahren. Über jede kleine Unzulänglichkeit, über jeden vermeintlichen Makel. Er durfte sich seine Finger an der viel zu heißen Haut des anderen verbrennen. Durfte mit seinen Fingern durch die unregelmäßig wachsenden Härchen auf der Brust fahren, die sich hektisch und unkontrolliert mit jedem Versuch, weiterzuatmen um nicht völlig wegzutreten, hob und senkte. Er durfte hören, wie Boerne viel zu laut stöhnte und sehen, wie er viel zu schnell kam. Ganz in echt.

 

Alles ganz in echt.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
